


Love Is

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Vision may be synthetic, but he knows what love is.





	

"Love Is"

By darthelwig

++++

Vision knows what love is. 

People underestimate him, he knows. They call him android, robot, machine, but he is none of those things. He is alive, he has a mind, he has a heart, and he is a man. He understands more than most people would give him credit for. 

It would anger him, to be treated this way, if he didn't understand, but he does. He sees the flaws in their thinking. He understands it is in their nature. He understands ignorance. They do not know any better, but think they know it all. A common human failing. 

Yes, he understands. It makes him sad, not angry. 

It reminds him of the movie Wanda watched with him. "Forrest Gump." He likes that film very much. "I'm not a smart man, but I know what love is." He can understand that sentiment very well. Vision himself may be a synthetic being, but he knows what love is. 

Love is having a family around you. It is forming bonds with people who have different backgrounds and different perspectives. Love is finding common ground. Love is camaraderie. Love is defending each other. Love is finding enough good in the world to want to defend it. Love is the willingness to risk your life to defend those who cannot defend themselves. Love is the Avengers. 

Love is saving someone from themselves. Love is keeping someone's secrets better than you keep your own. Love is depending on someone and trusting them to have your back. Love is Clint and Natasha. 

Love is believing there is good in someone even when they don't believe it themselves. Love is never giving up. Love is second chances. Love is brotherhood. Love is strong enough to bridge a gap of years. Love is putting yourself between someone you care about and the world who hates them. Love is mercy. Love is Steve and Bucky. 

Love is remembering the good times. Love is finding the strength to move on, knowing they would want you to. Love is helping others to move on as well. Love is taking care of people. Love is Sam and Riley. 

Love is friendship. Love is knowing someone's flaws and caring about them anyway. Love is teasing and jokes, and being comfortable enough to say the hard things. Love is doing what's right for someone no matter what. Love is not letting a fight tear you apart. Love is Tony and Rhodes. 

Love is walking away even when it hurts. Love is making the hard choices and following through. Love is protecting people even if it's from yourself. Love is sometimes lonely and painful. Love is conquering fear. Love is Bruce Banner. 

Love is missing time with someone because it is necessary for the greater good. Love is duty. Love is able to overcome unimaginable distances and cultural differences. Love is standing up for what you want. Love is Thor and Jane. 

Love is wanting to make the world a better place. Love is the willingness to do whatever it takes to make that happen. Love is accepting your own faults so you can make things right. Love is sacrifice. Love is Wanda and Pietro. 

Love is late night talks, and playing games you can't win. Love is patience and understanding. Love is accepting someone who is different. Love is kindness and a warm smile. Love is a soft touch, the brush of hair over skin, the sparkle in someone's eyes. Love is musical laughter. Love is the graceful movement of hands. Love is a gentle touch in his mind. Love is Wanda. 

Love will always be Wanda. 

Vision knows what love is. Love surrounds him, so how could he not? He is neither stupid nor blind. Love is beautiful. Love is everywhere, if you look for it. Love draws him in. Maybe one day people will see how much love he possesses inside himself. Love is hope.


End file.
